All I Ask
by animetrashlmao
Summary: Sasusaku. Sasuke returns to the village for a few days, and Sakura would like to know where they stand. A/N: This is the first fic I've ever written! I started posting my stories to Tumblr, where my username is also animetrashlmao. My blog there is dedicated mostly to this couple. I'll be posting my other fanfics here as well. Hopefully you guys enjoy them!
1. All I Ask

He returns to the village after ten months of traveling, but stays only for two days. Construction in Konoha is ongoing, however things have already begun to significantly change in this place that has started to feel like home.

His homecoming is mostly business — important updates to the Hokage on his findings and experiences during his time away — so it's unexpected. However, because he wasn't involved in the post-war celebrations, the Rookie 9 makes it a point to have dinner and drinks together on his second night there before he makes his departure once more. Sasuke, though reluctant and uncomfortable, politely decides to attend and appears to enjoy himself. For the Uchiha, this means participating in banter with Naruto and making small conversation with Sakura while mostly tuning out anything else directed at him. If he had to be out, he'd have preferred a more quiet evening with his teammates, but they insisted he begin to integrate himself back into their class and by extension, the village. So, he finds himself sitting in the middle of a loud restaurant, observing most of his class make their way towards drunkenness and carry on boisterous conversation amongst themselves.

At around 11:00pm, just a couple hours after the evening began, Sakura stands from her place at the table.

"Well, I should be off; I have a minor surgery scheduled at 7:30am tomorrow, but I'll need to get there by 6:00 for prep. It was so wonderful to get together with everyone again!"

Sakura begins to gather her things when Sasuke stands as well.

"I'll walk you home."

"Don't be silly Sasuke-kun, I'll be fine! Stay and enjoy yourself."

"I also have an early morning tomorrow."

Sakura begins to protest once more, but thinks better of it. She nods and gives him a small smile. He waits as she finishes gathering her purse and wallet and they exit the restaurant together. Once a measurable distance away from the others, Sakura speaks.

"You're welcome."

"Hn."

Sakura smiles to herself, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't miss the opportunity that had been presented before him. She had given him an escape route from an evening he hadn't wanted to attend in the first place. She was content with the fact that he had stayed as long as he did and a tiny bit proud that she was able to pick up on his eagerness to leave. Of course, this meant she would get less time with him, but she didn't want him to remember his short return to Konoha as a chore.

Nonetheless, old tendencies die hard and Sakura struggles with all of the things she wants to ask him. The smile on her face fades. In his ten months away, Sasuke hadn't sent her a single letter. Where has he been for this past almost year? Has he had any significant revelations? What was his favorite experience thus far? Does he ever miss Konoha? Does he ever miss her?

The amount of time Sakura spent debating that last question over the years that Sasuke had been gone was immeasurable, and it still plagued her. Undoubtedly, she'd changed and matured during that time, so none of these questions make their way past her lips. After his initial departure from Konoha ten months ago, Sakura was sure their relationship would be different. She recalled the sensation of his fingertips tapping her forehead as he promised he'd see her soon, and has to make a conscious effort not to bring her hand up to her forehead in remembrance of the moment that gave her so much hope. That small gesture was the only thing she had to hold onto when her doubts ate away at her.

Lost in these thoughts, Sakura doesn't realize that Sasuke has stopped walking until she's a few steps ahead of him. She turns around to find him standing in front of her apartment building and gives a small laugh.

"What's bothering you, Sakura?" He inquires.

She's surprised at this initially, but realizes that it's unlike her to remain completely silent around him. She smiles, "I was just mentally going over my notes for tomorrow's surgery, amongst other projects I'm working on at the hospital. Rebuilding the village is keeping us all so busy, Sasuke-kun, but in a good way."

Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly at her, but he says nothing. There is an awkward pause between them as they look at one another before Sakura breaks the silence,

"Well, I won't keep you, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for walking me home. Be safe in your travels, okay?"

"Aa."

Sakura pulls her keys out and gives him a small wave and warm smile before disappearing into her apartment. Sasuke remains standing still where he is, watching the door she just entered through. After a few moments, he turns towards the path to his own apartment. Once inside, Sakura presses her back against her closed door, sighing at the scene that just played out. She was always so unsure around him.

Sasuke makes his way through the village, unable to shake a certain sense of unease. Sakura hadn't said a single word to him on their 10 minute walk to her apartment. He was one to appreciate silence, seeing that he usually didn't have much to offer a conversation, but this was unusual for Sakura. The excuse she offered him was plausible, as Kakashi had given him an idea of his former teammate's endeavors over the past ten months. Sakura had taken a great interest in pediatric neuropsychology and she was diligently conducting research in order to develop Konoha's first mental health clinic for children. He couldn't pinpoint the emotion stirring within him during his conversation with his former sensei, though his expression had remained neutral.

 _"Sakura did a lot of internal reflection while you and Naruto were training outside of the village. This clinic appears to have been an aspiration of hers for a long time, judging by the amount of work she's been putting into it. She's passionate about helping people, Sasuke, but I believe that troubled children have a special place in her heart. After all, she grew up always watching the two of you."_ This piece of the conversation had especially stuck out to him. It was so like Sakura, always finding ways to give more and more of herself to others.

Sasuke continues on, a bit concerned now that he realizes Sakura didn't talk much about her research with him. He never understood a word she said when she spoke of her cases and research, but her passion for it was always evident in the animated way she'd use her hands to express herself and the light that reached her eyes as she gave him detailed explanations. This same light was missing when she'd answered his question about what'd been bothering her; her smile hadn't quite made it to her vibrant green eyes.

He's walking through his front door when he senses something. He turns, expecting to confront his pursuer quickly and quietly. Instead, he is faced with green eyes and pink hair, a sight that has never failed to intrigue him. It was so easy to pick her out of a crowd with features like this. At first, he thought they were disadvantageous for her as a ninja. How was she supposed to be stealthy when she stuck out like that? But in the end, her features worked in her favor. Being that she was a medic, the ability to locate her quickly meant the difference between life and death. It seemed that now, though, she was the one trying to locate him. She was slightly out of breath and her mouth was open as if she'd been ready to speak before he'd turned around. Sasuke raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"Sakura."

Slowly, her mouth closes. She feels her resolve begin to crumble under his gaze and lowers her own. Sakura felt so sure of her decision all the way up until this moment. Why did he always have this effect on her? She never knew how to act around him. She always felt like she was standing behind a line he didn't want her cross — or was that a line she'd made up herself? Was she afraid of being hurt again?

She realizes Sasuke is watching her now, expecting her to say or do something, to explain why she'd showed up so suddenly. Sakura takes a deep breath and decides that she is tired of the uncertainty. She takes a step forward, crossing that imaginary line and then another to close the distance between them. Before she can change her mind, she closes her eyes and places a gentle kiss against his lips. For a few seconds, Sasuke is rigid in his shock. Why was she being so forward all of a sudden? She hadn't even wanted to talk to him just 10 minutes ago.

Sakura begins to pull away in disappointment when he places his hand on her back and leans into the kiss. It lasts for only a few more seconds, short and sweet and gentle. They pull away just enough to look one another in the eyes. Her face is flushed and she's out of breath, her eyes searching his for a sign of his reaction. Sasuke, though his expression remains neutral, holds a certain warmth in his mismatched eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" she starts, before her voice trails off. Her eyes shift from his face to his shoulder. He waits patiently for her to continue. "I know this journey is what you need, and I don't want you to feel any obligation towards me while you're gone. I just…" she searches for the right words to convey how she feels towards their situation. "I'll wait for as long as you need me to." Sasuke's eyebrows raise slightly at this. Sakura continues shyly, "I just want to know how your travels are treating you from time to time. And I want to cherish the time that I do have with you." She lifts her eyes now to look at him, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Sasuke regards her warmly, a slight lift to his lips.

"Sakura…thank you."

He takes her hand and gives it a slight tug, a silent invitation into his apartment. Her mouth opens to form a small 'o', the blush still present on her face. She smiles and tightens her grip on his hand before following him into his apartment and shutting the door behind her.

—

The next morning, Sakura awakes to find Sasuke's bed empty beside her. With a small pang of disappointment in her stomach, she gets up. After dressing and making sure things were left the way she had found them the evening before, Sakura is sure to lock Sasuke's apartment up and then makes her way towards her own.

She sighs as she turns the key in her lock and runs a hand through her hair. She should be happy that she was able to spend a night with the man she's loved since adolescence, but why had he left before she woke? Everything else had gone so well, in her opinion. Unless he felt differently about her after last night? Sakura feels some slight panic at that, but pushes those thoughts aside for now. She has to get to the hospital soon or she'll be late and her entire schedule will be thrown off.

She walks into her room and begins rummaging through her things to get her medical bag together when she notices an envelope on her nightstand addressed to her. She tears it open to find a letter from Sasuke; the first of many.


	2. Letters to Home

Sakura,

I can't say for sure when I'll return, and I don't know where exactly this journey will take me. I don't know what realization I'll come to by the end of this or if I'll even be left with one. I'm unsure of a lot, which is why I've left in the first place. I need to see life through this new lens I've been given. The one thing I seem to be certain of though, is that you will always be there. Where I used to see that as an obstacle to overcome, I now find it a source of comfort. I'm grateful for that.

Sasuke

Sakura sits in her office the same day that Sasuke left to continue his journey of redemption. The surgery she'd performed that morning had gone well. The renowned medic knew that her emotions would have to be pushed aside while she was at work, yet still, Sasuke's letter remained at the back of her mind throughout the entire procedure. In the three hours after she'd finished stitching the last suture, she's read his letter to her over and over and over; it's been burned into her memory at this point and she's not sure what to make of it.

Her heart jumps at the thought that Sasuke considers her a constant in his life - that he realizes how strong and serious her feelings are for him. She doesn't worry that his letter contained no proclamations of his undying love for her - in fact, she'd worry if it had. When she told Sasuke she'd wait for him, that included the time it took for his own feelings to develop and manifest in whatever way Sasuke chose to express them. No, none of this is the reason for Sakura's uncertainty towards the letter. Rather, she just wished he'd accept help. She understood that he was used to doing things alone, but he didn't have to anymore. How could she convince him of that? If he knew she'd always be there for him, why wouldn't he let her actually do that?

She leans forward in her chair and props her elbow up on her desk, resting her cheek in her palm. Sighing, Sakura brings her pen to paper for maybe the 100th time, unable to put her response into coherent words, when the door to her office swings open without warning. Sakura scurries to hide Sasuke's letter and looks up at her guest, knowing already who it is. There are few people who feel welcome busting into her office in such a way.

"Hi, Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, how is your paper going?" Tsunade places lunch for the two of them on Sakura's desk. "You know you'll be presenting to the council in a few short weeks. Have you proofread it yet?"

Sakura hadn't even thought of her paper yet that day. During the past few weeks, she'd been compiling her research findings into a paper to present to the council. She needed approval and a grant for this project she'd worked so studiously on to finally come to fruition. The council hadn't seemed too eager to accept the idea when she'd asked for the research grant, so she knew her findings would have to be presented in a convincing manner.

"I've put the final touches on it and have read through it more than I want to, but I need someone with experience in politics," she gives Tsunade a look before continuing, "to give me tips on delivering it to the council in a way that'll push them in my favor."

"Well, I don't know much about diplomacy, but I can teach you a thing or two about force." Tsunade punches her fist into her palm for emphasis, a smirk painted across her face.

Sakura laughs before taking a bite of her lunch. She pulls two copies of her paper out so they can review it together and again pushes Sasuke's letter to the back of her mind.

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I hope that you find something to take with you from every place you go and every thing you experience. Follow what you think is right - whatever that may be. I think you'll find many more answers when you're not looking for them. I know these travels will bring you clarity if you immerse yourself in the present and forget the past and future. I excitedly await the time that your newfound wisdom is shared with me. I am comforted knowing that you are well and making inroads.

Love,

Sakura

Sasuke leans his head back against the tree he is sitting under and observes the clouds passing lazily by, Sakura's letter in hand. He is surrounded by the serene sounds of a peaceful forest, a light breeze slightly displacing his hair.

Forget the past and future, huh? Had she done the same? He huffs in amusement at the thought. Someone as goal-oriented as Sakura must have a difficult time forgetting about the future, since she was trying to help build a new one for the next generation. He knew all about having goals, and forgetting them was difficult.

What about the past, though? Sasuke had had a difficult time forgetting about that too. Had she really forgotten it? If what Kakashi had said was true, and she was opening this clinic for kids who'd experienced trauma, then that wasn't possible.

He watches a squirrel race it's way up a tree before bringing his eyes back down to the letter, reading it once more.

He stands and tucks the letter away somewhere underneath his cape. He'd given Sakura so many reasons not to trust his judgment and yet she still did. She trusted he'd find clarity through his own decisions, even though they'd lead him down a twisted path previously. She trusted that this journey would make him wiser, when his previous definition of wisdom was dark and lonely. She trusted him, that much he knew. He couldn't understand why, when he didn't know if he could trust himself at times.

Sasuke begins to make his way through the forest, onto his next destination. A crow flies above him, in the same direction he heads. His eyes are fixed on the bird as he weaves his way between the trees.

His resolve to protect the village and those dear to him is only strengthened by her words, but there's something else. He wants to prove Sakura right in placing her trust within him. He wants to carve a righteous path, to lead the way for the next generation in his own way.

Sakura,

There's a lot to see when you've been blind for so long. I doubt you'd know anything about that, though. Your vision is 20/20.

Sasuke

Sakura unlocks her apartment door and barely makes her way to the couch before collapsing from exhaustion. Having spent 83 hours at the hospital covering for medics sent out on missions, it was safe to say her mental and physical capacity had been maxed out for the week. However, before slipping into a small coma for the next 24 hours, something catches the corner of her eye.

A hawk awaits her at her window sill, a letter attached to his leg. Sakura's heart jumps and all previous exhaustion is momentarily forgotten. She opens the window and takes the letter from the hawk, running her hand down his back. He spots a cat running down the alleyway and takes off in pursuit of his prey, leaving Sakura alone with the folded up paper.

She walks over to the couch, reading the letter on her way. Laying down, Sakura re-reads the letter and she is somewhat disappointed by it's short length. The content, however, is strangely fulfilling. She is no more updated about Sasuke's journey than she was before he started sending letters, but they contented her. He was thinking of her. She re-reads it once more as her eyes begin to close, puzzled at the exact meaning before falling into unconsciousness.

Sakura awakes the next afternoon, sunlight streaming into the window she'd left open the previous day. She rubs her eyes before realizing she's holding something and opens them to find Sasuke's letter, slightly crumpled under her grip. She sits up and runs a hand through her hair, her eyes scanning the letter once more.

Getting up to take a shower, she wonders what brought Sasuke to this conclusion that she had perfect vision. That was hard to believe, coming from the person who had arguably the most powerful eyes in the world. He must've meant something other than the physical capabilities of her eyes. She blushes at that, realizing the magnitude of his compliment even though she didn't quite understand it. She turns the knob and waits for the water to warm before stepping in, not realizing how badly she'd needed a shower up until now. Good thing she wasn't presenting to the council until the next day; she had time to groom herself and choose the appropriate attire.

Sasuke-kun,

All of us are blinded by something at some point in our lives. I think our vision tends to be clearer afterwards than it was before. As they say, hindsight is 20/20. Being that you are someone with gifted eyes, I hope your vision never fails to keep guiding you on the path you want to walk. I hope that path brings you love, happiness, and contentment.

Love,

Sakura

Sasuke doesn't receive Sakura's letter until his case of the exploding humans had been resolved. By that time, he's made the decision to visit home once more. It'd been a year since his last visit. He reads her letter at the beginning of his journey back and decides not to reply. They'd have time to talk soon.

Sakura hadn't received a letter from Sasuke in months, but she knew he was busy with missions. She'd been busy in her own right. After receiving approval from the council and a generous grant for her clinic, construction and preparation had begun immediately.

"We weren't sure about this project when you first brought it to us, Haruno Sakura," a council member begins. "However, after reviewing the incredible amount of work you've done and receiving a donation for the clinic, we've decided it'd be a step in the right direction for the future of the village."

Along with the closest people to her, she sent invitations to a list of medics and professionals for the grand opening, hoping they'd be willing to transfer over to work at the clinic. It had been chaos for the first month, and Sakura spent little time at her own home during that time.

She was undoubtedly happy, though. Over the next few months, they'd begun accepting and treating patients for various different psychological and neurological conditions. She had a team of dedicated people working underneath her, all with the same goal in mind.

Sai had been generous enough to paint intricate, kid-friendly murals in every room of the new clinic. Each of her friends contributed to the pile of toys and games available for patients. She had fallen into a routine at her new home away from home and was content, for the most part. One of her dreams had finally been realized.

One morning, Sakura makes her way up to her office, when she finds the door is slightly ajar. She finds this slightly strange. Though anyone on her staff was welcome to have access to all of her files, they generally asked first.

She approaches the door with caution, peering through the opening. A tall figure stands at the window with his back to her, cape covering most of his form. She smiles then, knowing that there was no way he didn't sense her presence, but clearing her throat anyway.

"Was there a certain file you needed help finding?" She inquires.

Sasuke turns to face her and smirks. Without removing his gaze from her, he walks over to her desk and opens a drawer, pulling the two letters he'd written to her out.

"I think I've found what I'm looking for," he says.

Sakura's smile widens and she walks over to him, taking the letters out of his hand.

"Sorry, but these are confidential," she says.

She puts her arms around his chest then, embracing him once more after so long. He brings his arm around her back and pulls her closer to him.

"I'm home," he whispers into her hair.

"Welcome home," she smiles into his neck.


End file.
